Terriermon
'Terriermon '(テリアモン, Teriamon) is a Grass/Flying type Vaccine, Rookie class Mon. It was introduced in Generation I and it is the first Mon listed in the Mon record book. Usually, Terriermon is a Vaccine Mon, but sometimes, it can be a Data Mon. It's usually an evolution of Gummimon. This mon is a starter in the first Mon game, alongside Charmelemon, and Wartortlmon. Biology Terriermon is a fairly small, Beast-Type Mon. It is covered with creamish-yellow (Often it's shown as white) fur, with some green fur on it's big ears, arms, feet, and chest. On top of it's head, a fairly sized horn is apparent. It also sports 3 little fingers with 1 apposoable thumb, and 3 claws on it's feet. It has black eyes, a nose, and normally a curved mouth. Terriermon are a very habitable species, being able to live in most areas that aren't too hot or cold in climate. It sometimes likes to live in packs, and normally, it's accompaned by a Lopmon, which it's often born alongside with. Terriermon are able to use it's long ears as a form of paraglider, being able to glide and float long distances. It can also easily pick up wind with these ears, but unlike Lopmon, it can't use these to fly upwards. It's often surrounded by mystery, being a Mon with no real evolutionary tree. Due to this, Terriermon, unlike it's counterparts, is able to Digivolve into Mon that are drastically different than it. A good example of this phenomon, is Greymon. Due to their normally calm nature, they aren't seen as potentially powerful Mon, however, if a Terriermon needs to, it can showcase an intense showing of power. It is also a Mon with the Crest Trait, being able to Armor-Digivolve. Appearances In the Games Terriermon is a avaliable starter Mon in the first game, as well as the card game. It is currently #0001 in the Mon-dex. In the Anime Monz 02 A Male Terriermon appeared as a partner to Will Anderson, being the last Mon to join the Next Generation Chosen Childs. This Terriermon has a very playful personality, often being scolded by Will when he is doing something that could get him in trouble. This Terriermon has a very close relationship with Veemon, and it was shown to be able to Golden Armor-Digivolve into MagnaRapidmon. Evoltuions * Gummimon - Child * Gargomon - Champion * Dogmon - Armor (w/ The Crest of Silliness * MagnaRapidmon - Armor (w/ The Crest of Destiny) Mons X Terriermon are shown being attacked by Houndoomon in the Village of Universes. In the TGC Terriermon has 3 card variations so far. Terriermon is normally shown with a Flank role, but as of Gen 5, it has received the Support role along with the Data typing. * Gen 1 card * Gen 5 card (The first showing of a Data Terriermon.) * TerriermonEX Terriermon is considered as a B+ Mon in the Rookie class, and a D- Mon in the overall class, being the highest Flying type Rookie Mon on the tier list. Info as a fighter Terriermon is one of the best Flank class Mon in the game. Terriermon is able to knock out, or cripple critical opposing Mon that might be giving your Mon a hard time. It isn't the best hitter, but it's good at what it can do. A good part about this Mon, is it's ability to cripple Mon much higher classed than it. Plus with it's mixed typing, it is able to come in, and put high powered and dangerous Mon into a critical situation. A bad weakness about this Mon is it's low health overall. The Data/Support variation isn't a great Mon in it's own right. It is also average in speed, having a hard time with other, faster Rookies like Shoutmon (and it's subspecies) and Gabumon. Counters this Mon can cripple include, Veemon, Marstompmon, and Renamon. |type = Normal |type2 = |HP = 45 |Attack = 35 |Defense = 40 |SpAtk = 40 |SpDef = 50 |Speed = 35